


You're not weird

by CinnamonRoll123



Series: Akiryu [9]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira's an understanding person, Beating, Confessions, Hugs, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Ryuji's got some issues, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 11:18:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20152735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonRoll123/pseuds/CinnamonRoll123
Summary: Ryuji's always liked men, but when he gets attacked for it, he decides to keep it hidden.Only one person manages to dig it back out and start to guide him on the path of love.(Dramatic summary...)





	You're not weird

“How was my running today, senpai?” Ryuji asked, smiling. Ikeda turned around and met his happy gaze with a slightly tired one.

“You did well.” He patted Ryuji’s head absent-mindedly and walked quickly away. Ryuji touched his head gently, basking in the feeling happily. When he tried to leave, however, someone pulled him into a storage room violently.

He saw Nakaoka and Takeishi glaring at him, the latter still holding his collar. When he realised that he was holding it, Takeishi moved his hand away as if he was burned.

“We know what you are.” Nakaoka cracked his knuckles.

“I-I don’t know what-”

“You didn’t think we’d realise? Hanging onto his every word, talking to him all the time, jumping in joy when he praises you?”

Ryuji froze. It was true, he did fight for Ikeda-senpai’s attention, but there were no ulterior motives. There weren’t…

“You fag. That’s what you are. A fag.” They looked at each other and then nodded, before Nakaoka punched him, knocking Ryuji to the floor. They carried on attacking Ryuji, spitting on him and ignoring his cries for them to stop. What had he done wrong? It was just liking someone. Liking a man wasn’t a bad thing, right?

Right?

After a while, it was probably only minutes but it felt like hours to Ryuji, they left him on the floor, yelling out slurs behind them. Ryuji stayed on the floor. He didn’t even feel the pain from the bruises and cuts, but his heart twisted. If this was what it was like to be gay, he _had_ to hide it.

“Ryuji, I need to tell you something.”

“What is it? You can tell me anything, ya know. I won’t judge.”

“I like you. A lot more than a friend.” Akira, noticing Ryuji’s almost scared expression, backtracked immediately. “But if you don’t like me back, it’s fine! I’ll get over it!”

Ryuji crouched and hid his head in his hands and Akira, fearing the worst, moved closer, only to hear Ryuji muttering to himself.

“This can’t be happening. This can’t be happening. Not again.”

Akira crouched down next to him and put a tentative arm around Ryuji, but moved it when Ryuji recoiled from his touch. What was going on?

“Are you…ok?” Akira asked, wanting to hug him.

“It’s just…I…I can’t date you. It’s wrong. It’s just wrong!”

“What is?”

“Liking men. It’s weird, I know it is because I like you and it’s all wrong!”

“Ryuji. Look at me.” Ryuji looked up, tears falling down his face. “Do you think I’m weird?”

“No! I’m the one who’s weird.”

Akira cupped Ryuji’s face in his hands and made him look Akira in the eyes. Akira’s fierce gaze made Ryuji feel small.

“If I’m not weird, you’re not. There’s nothing wrong with liking men.” After a moment of silence, Akira cautiously kissed Ryuji on the forehead and pulled Ryuji in for a hug. Without thinking, Ryuji started to pull away, already glancing around for possible witnesses before realising and guiltily biting his lip. He tried to hug Akira back but his hands trembled and he had to let go.

“Sorry…” Ryuji settled for resting his head on Akira’s shoulder but even that made him tense up.

“It’s ok. We’ll work our way up, and then you can hug and kiss me all you want.” Akira smiled at him and kissed him gently on the cheek, ignoring the slight flinch he got in response.


End file.
